This Summer
by BlazingTears
Summary: Jojo wants nothing more but to have a great summer. Unexpectedly he mother sends her to the Palm Woods resident to stay. Shen then looses all hope in her great summer. But what will happen when she encounter Big Time Rush? Will sparks fly?


Chapter one

I stood at the Palm Woods pool holding my suitcase in my right hand my left one clenching the brochure that my mother gave me earlier. I sighed my stomach then churned as my eyes scanned the area around me. I was impressed at the amount of people that were here, usually hotel pools weren't that popular among it's guests but this one was packed to the rim. Teenagers claimed the range most being found lounging on the beach chair that was placed on the side of the pool. Others were tossing ball, little kids laughed as they carelessly chased their friends. I smiled pleased with the atmosphere I was in. All this morning I was worried even almost reluctant to come. At first I thought it was going to be like any other hotel that I've been vacant and dull. But this one was the exact opposite and it was amazing to see the vibrant environment that surrounded me. I closed the brochure figuring that maybe after all I won't have to read it. Grabbing my suitcase I began to roll it stopping when something interesting had caught my eye.

At the far end of the pool a boy with silky-like chocolate hair was grasping a mirror, he held it up to his face so his eyes were immersed watching his reflection. Three guys sat on his side but they were all preoccupied in a game of cards. Frowning confusion ran all through me shrugging it away I forced myself to move on, forgetting all about the strange guy. But I couldn't help but to think how odd that was. Why everybody here was enjoying themselves and he was not? After all he was staring at his own reflection and normally that wasn't normal. It was bizarre.

_Maybe he's one of those conceited jerks who enjoys staring at himself?… Yeah of course that has to be it! _I thought a smile tugging at my lips.

I continued to move on by now I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings. Suddenly with out warning a voice had yelled instantly capturing my attention.

"Hey watch out!"

But it was too late. As if someone had pressed the pause button all movements had froze. The only thing that reassured me that time itself hadn't really stop was the ball that was hurling at me with full speed. Unfortunate for me I didn't have enough time to respond until it happened last minute. My suitcase flew out of my hand as I was sailing through the air. My heart fell and the next thing I felt was a giant thud and a warm body laying beneath me. Flabbergasted I immediately reacted by quickly getting off the object.

But a throbbing pain had seared my head stopping me dead in my tracks. Panic-Stricken a palm had touched my back electrifying my skin. I then looked up finding a beautiful face staring down at me with concern my heart accelerated.

"Are you ok?" he said his voice smooth as syrup. Unknowingly I managed a small nod hurting my head even more.

"Ouch" I cried fingering the small goose egg that was on my forehead. Letting out a sigh of relief his eye brows then knitted.

"Geesh Kendall how hard did you throw that ball?"

"Not too hard" replied another voice which I assumed to be, Kendall's. A second later a ravishing visage appeared mirroring the same expression as the guy. "I think I didn't throw it that hard"

"Great, Kendall not only did you manage to ruin our card game but you hit a pretty girl in the head" said a boy with short slightly curly hair and brown eyes that were like a puppy's. He was giving Kendall the death glare.

"Ok Carlos it's alright it's nothing to get worked up about. The girl seems fine… she just has a small injury to her head that's all" reassured a boy with pale skin and short spiky black hair.

All of them stared at me as if I were an science experiment. Frustrated I looked away a light blush coloring my cheeks.

"I hate you" I muttered glaring at Kendall who was trying his best not too look at me. Something told me he was the type of person to feel guilty often. Beside his the boy with the brown puppy eyes which I also noticed who was wearing a ebony hockey helmet, dug in his pocket taking out a white handkerchief.

"Here use this for her head… it's bleeding" he said handing the boy with the silky hair the handkerchief. He took it his eyes sneaking glances at my wound widening when he saw the blood. Panic sliver through me I then quickly started to yell.

"My head… Oh my god… blood! But I don't like blood. Oh god I feel sick now!"

"Easy. Just take it easy everything will be alright" said the boy with the spiky hair smiling when he saw my freaked expression.

"Dude how is she alright? She's bleeding like a pool"

"Carlos shut up! Man your not funny" screamed the guy with the silky hair his face reddening when he met Carlos. Carlos stared his eyes unreadable as him and the guy exchanged heated looks.

"I wasn't trying to be funny it's the truth, look!" and he pointed his finger at my head as if he just solved the most trickiest riddles in the world.

"Enough!" It took me a moment to realize that I said it. Stunned I felt around the wound pulling my finger away, I then saw the blood that painted my finger.

"It's ok we're going to accompany you to the nurse" said the spiky hair boy his smile now disappeared instead replaced with anxiety he was eyeing the bloody finger. I tried to smile back but my lips wouldn't move they felt as molten lead.

"Good thinking, Logan that was the first thing we should of done" said Carlos returning the same gesture as he did. But his didn't feel right they felt kind of forced. Behind him, Kendall remained silent his gaze held down cast.

"Yeah… that's probably the best thing we can do now. Is take you to the nurse" acknowledge the silky hair boy. He then helped me up his hands supporting my waist as my body leaned against his. A blush blazed my cheeks and I quickly moved away earning a baffled look from him and a curious stare from the others.

"That's alright I can manage from here" I mumbled ignoring the dizziness that buzzed my skull as bees. It took all my strength to not collapse right then and there.

"Are you sure?" questioned Logan his look intense and reading unconvinced. But I nodded my head anyway and looked to Carlos who was always looking wary.

"Yeah because you sure don't look like it"

"Well I'm am!" I snapped furiously confusing them all and even, Kendall who was now staring his blue eyes flashed with worry. Regret settled in the pit of my stomach and in a swift movement I started to run embarrassed by my action. But I didn't get too far before I fell into the pool the icy water greeting my skin with terror.

Everything from there occurred in slow motion. I shut my eyes as darkness closed in fear pulsed through me but vanished when I became closer to the bottom.

_I guess this is it. Die young and in a terrifying place like this? Why didn't I just listen to mom and just taken the stupid swimming lessons? _

I smiled at the thought of my mom, so many emotions flowed in and realization dawned on me. I wanted to see her again. Be with her for just one last time. But I wouldn't because death was knocking on my door. Suddenly a loud splash cut my thoughts as a knife and my oxygen started to lower. All this time I did not note that I was holding my breathe, which was probably a good thing because if I was then I would have been dead now.

A shadowy glimpsed had then caught my eye, in some strange, unexplained way it looked oddly familiar. Looking up I saw it was a boy his brown hair sweeping behind him like a rippling river.

My heart pounded and he came closer revealing his identity. Floored it was the boy with the silky hair from earlier his hand reaching out when he had saw me. Reluctantly I took it and he then pulled me up his arms wrapping around me tight. When we surfaced the water Logan, Carlos and Kendall were there waiting their urgent voices shouting the guy's name. For a second it felt as if I were in a dream where a cute guy had just saved me.

"James you ok? Oh forget that is the pretty girl ok?" said Carlos his eyes darting to James's arms wrapped around me. I could be imagining things due to the water in my lungs but did he look jealous?

"James bring her here" shouted Logan his voice rising when he had saw my face. "Crap, her wound looks worse now… it may be infected"

"What!" I chocked on the water in my throat. James then patted my back trying to get more to come out. I then realized how close we were his firmed body were pressed against my back.

"I'm sorry for all of this" said James his eyes swimming with sadness. I shook my head finding it difficult to remain focus.

"It's actually fine it's no big deal" I admitted sheepish. He then smiled a little his dark brown eyes slightly lighting up as stars.

"My name is James" he said extending out his hand, grinning I then took it.

"And I'm Jojo your new neighbor"

Hello my beautiful readers this is my first fan fiction and I'm excited to be writing this. So please comment and favorite and sometime next week I will submit an update. Well bye!


End file.
